The Unknown
by artzonshowgurl
Summary: Why is there an unconcious teenager on Magnus front door step? Who is she? What does she want?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, don't we look nice," laughed Helen Magnus. "Going somewhere are we?"

"No, Abby's coming over." Replied a blushing Will, as Magnus walked off smiling to herself.

As Will looked at his watch for the fiftieth time in an hour, the doorbell rang through the empty halls of the Sanctuary.

"Abby?" Will exclaimed excitedly and ran to the large wooden front doors. As he gathered himself, he opened the doors and saw no one.

"Will!" As he looked down, he saw his girlfriend kneeling next to the pale, unconscious body of a teenager. "I found her, just lying here at your front door. What do we do?" Asked the concerned Abby.

By this point, Will's mind was racing, and fair enough, he has just discovered his girlfriend and an unknown girl at his front door. "Help me get her inside, and I'll get Magnus." As they lay the girl on the ground, Will looked over to Abby and shocked said; "Abby! You're bleeding!"

Frightened Abby looked where Will had indicated, "it's not mine…"

"Lay her down here," Magnus instructed her oldest friend. "Have Henry prepare an OR please."

With one last glance at the redheaded girl, Biggie did as he was told.

Checking the girls pulse, Magnus looked up suddenly, "Bloody hell! Will, get the paddles. Charge to 180." Will did as he was asked without a word. "Clear!" The body of the young teen jolted upwards as the shock restarted her heart.

Magnus looked at her protégé and knowingly, he said "I'll get the big guy." And ran off, leaving Helen and Abby to take in what had just happened.

"Abby, are you alright?" Helen said softly to Abby who was standing looking out of the large window in the hallway, which evidently was the one everybody seemed to go to think.

"I'm fine. Well, I will be."

"If it wasn't for you, that girl would be much worse off Abby, you should be proud."  
>Laughing, Abby turned to face Helen. "I just turned up at your door, and found her lying there. It was pure luck."<p>

"Luck, well, Tesla used to say…"

"Doc, sleeping beauty's awake" Henry cut in.

"Sleeping beauty?" Shaking her head, she followed her co-worker to the infirmary with Abby trailing silently behind.

"Please, help me." Said a voice, not from any of Magnus' colleagues. "Please, it hurts." Came the voice again, obviously from the girl in the bed.

"First, what's your name darling? Magnus asked gently.

"Anna."

"Okay Anna, what hurts?"

"What are you doing here?" Will interrupted.

With a stern look directed at Will, Magnus continued. "What hurts?"

Quietly, Anna said; "when it happens…" But before she could say what, her eyes rolled back, and she passed out once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Unknown_

**Chapter 2 of **_**The Unknown. **_**Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. I know I'm not very good, but I am really enjoying myself. Okay, ENJOY! But first, I want to dedicate this to Arones and GhostPenWriter. THANKS GUYS! xo**

Abby sat silently next to Anna's once again unconscious body, now in the infirmary of the Sanctuary.

"What happened?" Anna groggily asked, waking up after 4 hours.

"Oh, you're awake. Wait here, I'll get Dr. Magnus."

Magnus and the rest of the Sanctuary crew walked into the little observation room, to find Anna and Abby. "How are you feeling Anna?" Asked Magnus.

"Sore and scared"

"Why are you scared darling?"

"I… I can't control it, it just… happens. But it hurts so badly."

Concerned and intrigued Kate asked, "What happens? What can you not control? Anna we can't help you unless you tell us everything."

"Teleporting. And I have no control over it, and it hurts so much. That's why I have all these cuts. I teleported into a tree, in front of your Sanctuary."

…

Now gathered for a staff meeting in Magnus' office, Will says what everyone in thinking; "how is it possible? How can she teleport?"

"I don't know." Replied Magnus.

"Is it the source blood? A Cabal experiment maybe?" Interjected Kate, who was perched on the end of Magnus' desk. "I mean, how else would she be able to teleport."

"Unlikely Kate. I did full blood work when we first met her."

"You got a second child we didn't know about eh Doc?" Chimed in Henry. With a deathly stare from Magnus and a smack on the head from Biggie, Henry coughed and apologised quietly.

"Well then, maybe we should just ask the girl?" Growled Biggie. With an appreciative nod from his and old boss, they walked back to the infirmary to, as Will put it, interrogate the young redhead.

….

"Anna, we would like to ask you some…" But Magnus broke off her sentence as she was no longer in the bed. Or even the room for that matter. "Anna? Anna, where are you?"

"You don't think…" But no one need answer Will, as they knew she had teleported.

"Hank, please tell me the EM shield is not active." Kate pressed her friend for an answer. "Hank…"

"Haaaa, Yes. Yes I turned it off when we realised that she was able to teleport." This was met with five relieved faces.

"Ok, Henry I want you to search through the camera footage, we must find her fast. Will, you and Biggie search from the residential levels down, Abby, I want you to go with Henry. And Kate you're with me." As they all headed off in separate directions Magnus called back "stay in radio contact."

…..

"Anna, come out come out where ever you are." Henry sang as he flicked through the many security cameras littering the very large Sanctuary. With an incriminating almost, grunt from Abby, he swivelled round in his chair to meet her questioning face. "What?"

"Do you treat all of your abnormal guests with such… such childness?"

"Childness? Abby, that's not even a word."

"Yes, but…" before she could finish, Henrys radio crackled to life, with the smooth British voice of Helen Magnus. "Henry, have you located Anna yet?"

"Not yet Doc, but this place is huge."

"Henry we don't have…"

"I have her. Okay she's just above you, on the roof." Henry threw his hands in the air and said "three words please."

"Good work Henry." As Magnus does as appreciation for her colleagues well accomplished work. "Meet us back in the infirmary. You got that Will?"

"Yup, see you there."

…..

Anna woke up in such pain that she was jolted into sitting position, only to be gently lain down by Magnus' hand on her chest. "It's alright, your safe now." She gestured to her old friend to hand her the sedative to let Anna rest. Magnus rechecked her vitals once more, and laid a hand on her head, and stroked her cheek tenderly, before leaving the room to meet with her co-workers. "She's stable."

"For now" said Will, who was obviously uncomfortable with what was going on.

"Yes, for now. But, I don't know how to help her. You must understand, I have been around a very long time, but never have I seen someone able to teleport other than John."

"And Ashley…" Henry said what everyone was thinking. "Doc, she could be here to destroy us."

"No, the Cabal have been gone for almost two years now. Besides, Anna can't control it. No one would send her here if she can't control her… her gift."

"Magnus is right you guys." Kate joined in. "it would be stupid to send your secret weapon in if it was faulty."

"How about you just ask her how she came here?" Abby's suggestion was met with silence as the thought had not crossed any of the groups minds.

"Worth a shot." Will said as everyone started to leave Magnus' office to wait for Anna's sedative to wear off.

…

Will and Abby walked slowly down the halls of the residential level hand in hand. "So, I thought we could spend some time together in my rooms. What do you say?"

"I say, what are we waiting for?" laughed Abby as Will gathered her up in his arms and carried her as fast as he could to his living courters.

When there, Will threw her on the bed and lay down on top of her, passionately embracing her mouth in a kiss. "I've been waiting to do that all day."

With their lips still touching Abby replied "I can tell, I've been waiting for you to do that all day as well." Flipping them, Abby was no on top. She flipped her hair so that it was falling down the right side of her face.

"You look so gorgeous when you do that."

"Thank you." She said smiling down at Will. "So, now that we are here, what shall we do?" She asked seductively.

"Well, I have a few suggestions…"

"Really. And what is one of these suggestions Will?"

"A bath." Will stated still lying underneath his girlfriend.

Biting her lower lip Abby nodded, got off the bed and led Will by hand into his bathroom and slipped off her tight red dress. Will followed by slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his jeans off.

Now in the bath, Abby was snuggled against Will's warm skin. "This is nice Will."

"Oh, better than you almost being killed by a gangster?"

Laughing she replied. "Oh yes, but only marginally."

"Now Abby, I don't want you to get any ideas. We are in this bath together…"

"To get clean?" She interrupted sarcastically.

"No, to spend time together."

"Ok." With that, Will softly kissed her shoulder and she sighed lightly and closed her eyes in order to enjoy the warmth of her boyfriend.


End file.
